


On getting drunk and dancing

by WonderRie



Series: Yulma drabble requests [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: In which Alma feels stress during official Order's party and tries to makes it easy with getting drunk. But happily Kanda's there for him.





	On getting drunk and dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like how this prompt turned out! It allows me to show my headcanons on AU there they are both raised as exorcists and can support each other. I believe Alma still would have to deal with his feelings about Order, but he's doing well ;w;
> 
> You can leave me a prompt for them on my sideblog <3 aruyuu.tumblr.com

It was a nice place, really. It was full of light and space, and different smells of tasty food and drinks were fleeting in the air. And there were people of course. So many nice people in their colourful dresses were chatting with each other while laughing, and.. doing that dancing thing. Anyway, this place should had been perfect, if not one little simple thing.

The thing was that Kanda actually hated all gatherings like this one. He hated every moment of just being here. He hated it with passion, but he wasn't allowed to express it for the sake of pretending to be a nice person he had never been.  
So he was just standing at the wall as if he was another piece of furniture. He didn't know any of these people anyway, and had no wish of getting close to them. He's not the one who was fond of senseless chattering.

Man, why was he even sent to this official meeting?! Of course, he should be there as one of Order's best exorcist, but, seriously, he was not the friendliest one. Anyone suited better than him.

Why couldn't it be Lavi, this stupid rabbit would have immediately started flirting with all of this women? Not to mention how annoyingly happy could that Beansprout become just after seeing all of this food... But no fucking Hell, the Central needed the Seconds as both young and successful exorcists, so Kanda had no choice but come.

But at least he was not the one to suffer this nonsense.

By the way, there the Hell is?...

"Yuu!" Kanda heard Alma's happy chirping, and made a sigh of relief. Damn, he's just the same as always. "I'm so glad to finally find you in this fhecking crowd!"

"What's even word "fhecking" means, you dumbass?" Kanda wondered, but right after seing Alma's red cheeks, he understood everything. "Wait, you're fucking drunk!"

"Tsss, no swearing at party, Yuu!" Alma pressed his warm palm to Kanda's lips. And giggled stupidly. "You're always such a rude kid."

"You're the one who behaves like a kid" Kanda whispered quietly, but with making an expression Alma should had understand as a judging one. And he got it clearly for sure, because he clanged to Kanda's arm and whined.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I was so stressed about being here... All of these people and their questions about the Order, and I hate it so mu..."

"Yeah, you can talk no more" Kanda tapped on Alma's shoulder to show he's not as angry as he should had been. "This place pisses me off too."

Alma smiled the way he always did when he felt guilty, and hiccuped. That was such a weak but cute(??) sound, that Kanda snorted faster when he actually realised.

Now he was the stupid one here.

"Come on, silly, you really need a fresh air" he muttered and leaded Alma to the balcony.

The balcony of that place was not that big, and maybe because of that there were no people. But that was only better for them. Alma set down on the richly made balustrade and made a deep sigh.

"Thanks a bunch, Yuu, now I'm feeling much better" He smiled, his cheeks were still red as tomato and his eyes shined brighter than stars in the dark sky. That was the reason for Kanda to shook his head.

"Liar, you're still drunk as Hell" Kanda noticed, and he's face suddenly felt warmer as he kept on watching Alma happily dangling his feet. Why was he blushing if he wasn't drunk?!

(It's not the first time he blushed around Alma though...)

"I'm not talking about that" Alma pointed out his finger and laughed quietly."I talked to you about all I felt and... Suddenly, it became better."

Alma's smile was wide and warm, as he stood up and came closer to Kanda.

"I'm so happy that I have you by my side, Yuu. Because you understand me, and just... Being with you makes me so happy."

Kanda felt his throat dry, as he felt Alma's arms wrapping around his body. Alma buried his face into Kanda's chest, and they stood quietly for a long ( they seemed to last forever) moments.

He had to say something. He had to say. Kanda didn't wanted Alma to focus on bad things they wouldn't be able to avoid. Because for Kanda them staying together like this was enough to live all the bad things through.

Kanda tried to words, but his mind was so empty. All he could think about was Alma's warmth in his arms.

And he had a good smell too. That was weird, Alma didn't even smelled like a drunk one. His hair also was just warm and soft when Kanda gently patted his head.

Kanda's head was so empty, until he heard the familiar sounds of... Oh yeah, that's a party with music thing and...

"Hey..." He started, while tracing Alma's edgy hair with his fingers. "Don't you... wanna dance, or?..."

"Dance?" Alma looked up at him and giggled nervously. "Don't you hate dancing?"

"Well, I do, but if you want to..." Kanda felt that his cheeks were burning. Oh shit.

"My-my, you're scaring me, Yuu!" Alma laughed and touched Kanda's forehead with his hand. "Maybe I am not the only one who is drunk here?"

"If you're not gonna stop laughing, I take my words back!"

"No way, Yuu, we will dance for the whole night!" Alma answered and smiled widely, as if he saw a can of mayo.

No, he smiled even wider.

"We won't be able to dance for so long, because we can't dance"

"Oh come on, Yuu, it's so easy, I'll show you!" Alma puffed his cheeks and started his instruction. "First of all, you should put your hand on my shoulder. And I will put my hand on your... waist."

Kanda almost chuckled as he felt the other's hand... much lower than waist.

"You're doing it wrong."

"But hey, I like your ass, why can't I just..."

"You're doing it because you're drunk, you'll regret it tomorrow."

"Oh no, I wo-on't" Alma winked at him, but placed his hand there it should had been. "But, seriously, when we'll stop dancing, can I do it again?"

"It depends on how you behave" Kanda sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but he was not. He just couldn't be. "Probably not."

"And can I kiss you after that?"

"No way."

"Hey, you're so cruel!" Alma pretended to be seriously offended, but the gleam in his eyes was too bright to make it look real.

Maybe because he had already suspected that Kanda was going to kiss him first.


End file.
